1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a wireless communication system using devices in compliance with ZigBee (registered trademark), WiFi (registered trademark), and Bluetooth (registered trademark), for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless close-range communication system, such as a wireless LAN, there are provided a plurality of terminal devices for a base unit. In such a communication system, an increase in the number of terminal devices may cause problems. As the number of terminal devices increases, the performance of the base unit deteriorates, thereby resulting in worsening of the quality of communication between the base unit and the terminal devices. Also, radio wave interference among the terminal devices may deteriorate the communication quality. In a communication system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-103570, the functions of the devices as a base unit and as terminal devices are changeable. However, this arrangement cannot solve the problems described above.